gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schattenwolf
Ein Schattenwolf (im Original: Direwolf) ist eine ungewöhnlich große und intelligente Wolfsart. Das Wappen des Hauses Stark von Winterfell zeigt einen grauen Schattenwolf auf weißem Grund. In der Serie Verbreitung thumb|250px|Nach 200 Jahren, ein Schattenwolf im Süden. Schattenwölfe gelten nahezu als mythisch in den südlichen Ländern von Westeros. Bewohner des Nordens wissen, dass es reale Kreaturen sind, doch sind sie sehr selten dort anzutreffen. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass einige von ihnen im Wolfswald nahe Winterfell leben, allerdings ohne einen Beweis. Vor Jahrtausenden gab es eine große Schattenwolfpopulation im Norden, doch wurden sie im Laufe der Jahrhunderte durch menschliche Ausbreitung in den äußersten Norden abgedrängt. Jenseits der Mauer gibt es durch die Nachtwache bestätigte Sichtungen. Die Wildlinge, die dort leben behaupten, dass Schattenwölfe in großer Zahl im Verfluchten Wald leben. Zu Beginn der Handlung, während der Herrschaft von König Robert Baratheon, war seit mehr als 200 Jahren kein Schattenwolf mehr südlich der Mauer gesichtet worden. Merkmale thumb|250px|Jons Schattenwolf Geist. Ein ausgewachsener Schattenwolf ist ungefähr so groß wie ein kleineres Pferd. Er kann einem erwachsenen Mann den Arm aus der Schulter reißen. Selbst ein noch nicht ausgewachsener Schattenwolf kann einen Mann töten, indem er ihm die Kehle durchbeißt. Trotz der Ähnlichkeit zu ihren kleineren Verwandten, den Wölfen, gibt es dennoch einige Unterschiede, gerade was körperliche Proportionen anbelangt. So besitzen Schattenwölfe einen viel größeren Kopf mit einer stärker ausgeprägten Schnauze. Auch sind ihre Beine länger und sie sind um einiges muskulöser als normale Wölfe. Der Wurf eines Schattenwolfes kann mehrere Welpen umfassen. Verhalten Schattenwölfe sind loyal gegenüber ihren Herren und greifen jeden an, der diesen bedroht. Nymeria, der Schattenwolf von Arya Stark, verletzte Prinz Joffrey, als dieser Arya mit einem Schwert bedrohte, während Sommer, der Schattenwolf von Bran Stark, einen Anschlag auf dessen Leben vereitelte und den Attentäter dabei tötete. Im Krieg der Fünf Könige spielte Grauwind, der Schattenwolf von Robb Stark, bei der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt eine wichtige Rolle, tötete mehrere Lennister-Soldaten und die panischen Pferde. Hinter den Kulissen * In der ersten Staffel wurden die noch jungen Schattenwölfe von ausgewachsenen Hunden dargestellt. Die Welpen und Jungwölfe wurden von Hunden der Rasse Northern Inuit Dog gespielt, welche größtenteils von der Hundezüchterei Mahlek Northern Inuit Dogs gestellt wurden. In Interviews wurde dazu gesagt, dass sich das Publikum so besser an sie gewöhnen könne, statt gleich mit Spezialeffekten aufzuwarten. Ab der zweiten Staffel konnte man dagegen nicht mehr auf CGI-Effekte verzichten, um die pferdegroßen Tiere auf den Bildschirm zu bringen. * In der Entwicklungsphase der ersten Staffel wurden die Hunde, welche die Schattenwölfe spielen sollten, den Schauspielern angeboten, die ihre Besitzer in der Serie verkörperten. Besonders groß war hierbei die Rolle von Lady-Darstellerin Zunni, welche von Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark) nach den Dreharbeiten adoptiert wurde.Game of Thrones – Dire Wolves, Dog Actors.com, 9. Mai 2011. Zunnis Enkel Indie spielte eine weitere Hauptrolle (welche, ist nicht bekannt) und die Hunde Sully und Zuis stellten zwei der Welpen dar.Mahlek Dogs on the Big Screen, Mahlek Northern Inuits.co.uk. Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark) wollte Sommer aufnehmen, doch seine Familie besaß bereits zwei Hunde. * In der zweiten Staffel wurden echte Wölfe verwendet, um die heranwachsenden Schattenwölfe darzustellen. Der Gebrauch von unterschiedlicher Kameratricks und Techniken ließ die Wölfe größer erscheinen und sie wurden dann mit dem Hintergrund und den Darstellen für die finalen Aufnahmen zusammengeschnitten. Im Ergebnis sind die Schattenwölfe der zweiten Staffel durch echte Wölfe verkörpert worden, die in der Nachproduktion noch einmal vergrößert wurden. * Weil es keine eindeutige Übersetzung für "Direwolf" ins Deutsche gibt, wurde die Spezies "Schattenwolf" genannt, was ins Englische übersetzt "Shadow Wolves" bedeutet. In den Büchern thumb|220px|Ein Schattenwolf ziert das Wappen des Hauses Stark von Winterfell. Ein Schattenwolf ist ein enger Verwandter des Wolfes, jedoch größer und stärker. Als reales Vorbild und Namensgeber diente der Canis dirus, eine bereits ausgestorbene und größere Version des modernen Wolfes, allerdings nicht so gewaltig wie im Buch dargestellt. Schattenwölfe sind südlich der Mauer ausgestorben, da sie sehr große und gefährliche Räuber sind, die vermutlich durch Menschen vertrieben wurden. Ein grauer Schattenwolf auf weißen Grund ist das Wappen des Hauses Stark. Erscheinung Schattenwölfe können so groß werden wie Ponys. Im Verhältnis zum Körper sind ihre Beine länger und ihre Köpfe größer als die von normalen Wölfen. Die Schnauze ist länger und stärker ausgeprägt. Es gibt unterschiedliche Färbungen, einschließlich grau mit gelben Augen und schwarz mit grünen Augen. Schattenwolf-Albinos besitzen weißes Fell und rote Augen. Verhalten Wie andere Wölfe sind auch Schattenwölfe soziale Tiere und leben in Rudeln. Sie sind effiziente und verborgene Jäger mit einer hohen Intelligenz. Auf sich allein gestellt, kann sich ein Schattenwolf einem Rudel gewöhnlicher Wölfe anschließen, die er aufgrund seiner Größe dominiert. Von den Holztänzern der Kinder des Waldes wird berichtet, das sie Schattenwölfe herbeiriefen, um in ihrem Namen zu kämpfen. Gemäß Theon Graufreud wurde seit zweihundert Jahren kein Schattenwolf südlich der Mauer gesichtet, als Robb Stark auf dem Weg zwischen Winterfell und dem Ort, wo Gared hingerichtet wurde, einen toten weiblichen Schattenwolf fand, mit sechs Welpen aus einem Wurf. Wie gewöhnliche Wölfe, können auch Schattenwölfe eine magische Verbindung mit einem Warg aufbauen. Namhafte Schattenwölfe Die sechs Kinder von Lord Eddard Stark nahmen sechs verwaiste Welpen eines Schattenwolfes auf, die im Wolfswald gefunden wurden. Diese waren: thumb|250px|Die Starks nehmen die Welpen auf. * Grauwind, von Robb Stark aufgenommen. Er begleitete die Armee des Nordens in den Süden und wurde von Robb als Kriegshund eingesetzt. Er wurde bei der Roten Hochzeit auf den Zwillingen von Männern des Hauses Frey durch mehrere Armbrustbolzen getötet. * Lady, von Sansa Stark aufgenommen. Sie wurde von Eddard Stark auf Befehl von Robert Baratheon getötet, den seine Frau Cersei Lennister dazu gedrängt hatte. * Nymeria, von Arya Stark aufgenommen. Aus Sorge um Nymerias Leben, jagte Arya sie fort, nachdem sie Joffrey Baratheon verwundet hatte, der zuvor Arya bedrohte. Gegenwärtig in den Flusslanden, der erste Schattenwolf, neben Grauwind, seit Jahrhunderten. * Sommer, von Bran Stark aufgenommen. Floh gemeinsam mit Bran und seinem Gefährten aus Winterfell, nachdem die Burg niedergebrannt wurde. Jenseits der Mauer starb er bei dem Versuch Bran gegen einen Angriff der Wiedergänger zu schützen. * Struppel, von Rickon Stark aufgenommen. Ebenso mit Rickon aus Winterfell geflohen. Nach Trennung von Brans Gruppe halten sich Rickon, Osha und Struppel versteckt. Getötet bei der Gefangennahme von Rickon und Osha durch Lord Umber. * Geist, von Jon Schnee aufgenommen. Ein Albino mit roten Augen, der Jon zur Nachtwache begleitet hat und ebenso jenseits der Mauer. Später nahmen Jon und Tormund ihn mit, als sie in die Wälder nördlich der Mauer zogen. Realer Hintergrund thumb|250px|Mögliches Erscheinungsbild des Canis dirus. Canis dirus, lateinisch für "schrecklicher Hund", ist eine vor etwa 10.000 Jahren ausgestorbene Hundeart. Er gehörte zur Gattung Canis, die heute noch durch Wölfe, Haushunde, Schakale und Kojoten vertreten ist und lebte im Pleistozän Nord- und Südamerikas. Sein englischer Trivialname ist Dire Wolf. Canis dirus glich im Körperbau einem Wolf, war allerdings etwas größer als dieser. Die durchschnittliche Kopf-Rumpf-Länge betrug etwa 1,5 m und das Gewicht lag bei zirka 50 kg. Im Unterschied zum Wolf war Canis dirus etwas gedrungener und besaß kürzere, kräftigere Gliedmaßen. Der Kopf war größer als bei einem entsprechend großen Wolf, das Hirnvolumen dagegen kleiner. Seine Zähne waren kräftiger als die aller anderen Arten der Gattung Canis. Der Canis dirus (Direwolf) wird gerne als besonders großer, urtümlicher und intelligenter Wolf in Büchern und Filmen des Fantasygenres aufgegriffen. Oft haben diese Kreaturen aber nur noch ihren Namen mit der ausgestorbenen Spezies gemein, da beispielsweise ihre Körper stark überzeichnet oder an die jeweilige Situation angepasst werden. Siehe auch * * * Einzelnachweise en:Direwolves pl:Wilkor pt-br:Lobo gigante ro:Lupi străvechi ru:Лютоволк zh:冰原狼 Kategorie:Schattenwölfe